


Buddy wishes to make a baby!

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [24]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Best Friends, Candy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Eskimo Kisses, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Horniness, Hugs, Intimacy, Kissing, Licking, Light Petting, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Relationship Discussions, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Sexual Inexperience, Surprise Kissing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Buddy Pal Friendly wants to make a baby but doesn't know how babies are made.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Original Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Buddy wishes to make a baby!

Gyro Gearloose sat at his desk, Buddy Pal Friendly was hugging him in a cuddle as he dotted nose kisses all over. Gyro sighed, Buddy licked the side of his face. Gearloose spoke up, "I'm working. I can't do this right now." Friendly pet his head, trying to avoid taking off his hat or knocking it over. Doctor Gearloose spoke more firmly, "I'm busy. We Can Not do this, leave." While he didn't want to be mean, he was tired and stressed and today wasn't great. None of this stopped his 'friend' from snuggling and giving him belly rubs. The scientist grabbed the hand on his stomach, moving it lower in the hopes of something.

That something didn't happen as Pal Friendly moved his paw up. The science chicken was now needy, stressed, and a few other things that is likely implied by the first two. The artificial organism still bent closer, giving deeper kisses and words between them, "Gyro, How are babies made?" This was far from the first time that question had been asked. Every time it was asked, it became harder and harder to muster up the courage to say it. Lies were used but they were offen worn away as it kept being asked, only delaying the discussion. Doctor Gyro Gearloose coughed up an excuse, "I already said I'll explain later."

The candy dog nuzzled into his feathers, tone whiny with impatience, "But Gyro! You said you would tell me soon! Besides, I want to make babies with you right now!!" The totally professional scienctist blushed and paused in wide eyes. He panicked for how excited he was, "You want to make babies with me?!" The candy canine nodded, holding tight enough to keep his friend close but not to harm. The chicken remembered something about his 'friend' that dampened his excitement, leaving him just tired. It would be unprofessional and possibly unethical to accept the offer.

The thin male huffed worn, "We can't make babies, Buddy. We are both men." Pal Friend stared blankly into nothing, silent and holding that default smile. After a while, he puzzled aloud, "Why can't two men make a baby? You are a scientific man with the capabilities of creation, can you not create life the same way?" The scientific chicken took a minute to fully think through those words for how his work had worn him down. The inventor breathed out long, "I was under the impression you wanted to make a baby with our bodies the way they are traditionally created."

The mammal explained as he nuzzled gently, "I do, I don't know how it works but I'm sure you could find a way for us to make a baby together even if men cannot bare fruit together." There was always something about Buddy's sappy, syrup thick, southern accent that made the melting point of the heart lower. Or perhaps Buddy was simply so warm it was ease for him to melt anything. Either way, The fowl found it difficult to tell him no when he should. There was already so much work to do and Scrooge McDuck wouldn't be all too kind at the excuse. 

Especially considering that one time Gyro had "enjoyed a very special time with his boss" or the factor that Scrooge was trying to get some "special time" with Buddy. The whole mess would make McDuck's reaction to he and Buddy making a child together instead doing work rather unpredictable. That not even bringing up that everyone wanted a piece of the sweetie pie known as Buddy Pal Friendly.

Gyro turned away from him and attempted to harden his heart, "No. I can't. In fact, I suggest you never have any children for your own good." Buddy pleaded tearful, "I wanna have a family. Pretty pretty please have a baby with me?" Before they could get into a fight about this, Fenton Crackshell happened to be walking by after a long day of being Gizmoduck. The friendly friend flopped himself on Fenton and cried, "Fen Fen, Gyro won't have a baby with me." Doctor Crackshell sighed, taking Buddy into another room to discuss the responsibility of having a child. Giving his coworker a save.

The End.


End file.
